epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tkid115/Lex Luthor vs Doctor Doom. Epic Rap Battles of Comics Volume 1
And we're cool for the summer. Today we have the battle of the big baddies. The rulers of busines....and evil! These dastardly delinquents will stop at nothing to achieve ultimate power and will let nothing stand in the way of their goals! Lex Luthor, the archnemesis of the most famous comic book character of all time versus Doctor Doom, the sovereign ruler of Latveria! Thanks to Legion (if he sees this at all) for giving me this idea. Originally it was something different, but I kept a few elements from the suggestion in here ;) . Be sure to suggest more battles in the comments! Now then. Let us rule the mic. 'Cast:' EpicLLOYD as Lex Luthor Nice Peter as Doctor Doom Zach Sherwin as ??? PewDiePie as ??? (Cameo) Beat - Mortality (Produced by Jace D. BeatsTV) 'Story:' Victor Von Doom sits in his throneroom, awaiting the arrival of his potential business partner. Soon, the main door opens and in steps Lex Luthor in a swuave suit. "Mr. Von Doom, I presume?" "You presume correctly. Now let me hear what you have to bring to my table." "Well, let's just start with what we already know." Luthor has his people bring in documents and a table to place them on. "You and I both share a never-ending supply of wealth and riches, thus allowing both of us to stockpile many, many nukes and weapons of mass destruction on our home turfs, am I correct?" "You are." "Then I propose we combine our forces and weapons to threaten the worlds heroes. If they realize we can destroy the world with a simple button press, they will be forced to leave us to our own devices! That way, no-one shall get in our way!" "I see this plan. You honestly think the heroes will fall for this?" "I don't see why not. My DC heroes may be a bit trickier to overcome, but I'm sure we won't have any trouble with you simple Marvel-lings... " "......Pardon me?" "Hm? I was just stating that you dumb Marvel heroes will be a bit easier to trick then my DC heroes-" Doom blasts Luthor into a wall, which creates a hole in which we don't see Luthor come out of. "You DARE insult Doom's universe?! You will be slain immediately!" Luthor suddenly emerges in his warsuit with a giant crash through the wall. The two evil-doers glare at each other as the beat starts. 'Intro:' ''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF COMICS!!!!!! ''' '' VERSUS! '' '' BEGIN! '''Battle: 'Lex Luthor (0:12):' It's a shame, Victor. This isn't how I wanted this to go down, but if a simple business meeting turns into a huge throwdown, you can count on Lex Luthor to beat ass. No humor, except for THIS maniacal, armored, egotistic walking tumor! Mr. Vicky Von better run straight back to his castle. I have no time to waste with you. I run a business here, asshole! I don't see you winning. I'm on fire like Susan Storm's brother! One hit from me and Robo-Hitler will finally see his gypsie mother. 'Doctor Doom (0:33):' You're toying with a power that is beyond you, Alexander. Now let a TRULY smart man teach you a lesson in grammar. I will be VICtorious! You? A business man? Preposterous! You are a plain criminal, always fucking with Metropolis. I, on the other hand, lead my people with an iron fist! You, chrome dome? Please. I can make you my little bitch. What is Lexcorp versus the most massive might of Doomsdadt? All you do all day is screw with an alien? Screw THAT. You DARE think yourself above DOOM?!!! I created a world of my own! You could barely make a room. You become the God of Apokalypse? I became GOD! Several times! There is not any way you're stopping this. I am prepared for anything. You're prepared for ONE species! Go ahead. See how well "Kryptonite" would work on me. In battle and life, the clear Victor here is DOOM whose armor will disintegrate your Optimus costume. 'Lex Luthor (1:13):' Um, pardon? You're one to talk about appearances. You look uglier than Bizarro and sound WORSE as a lyracist! I may be facing a tyrant but you're facing a president who will deal more damage than the battles you've underwent by the Fantastic Four, Thor, Squirrel-Girl, the Avengers! The list of people who've beaten to is too long to remember! But remember this, Victor: tell your people to stay indoors. I'll turn your land to dust! No Secret; let's have a War! (Lex commands his satellites to scortch Latveria and, in turn, the whole Eastern front. He smiles with a grin on his face. Doom is protected by his shields as he stands with his world destroyed around him.) '' '' 'Doctor Doom (1:33):' YOU DARE, LUTHOR?!!! This is now your final hour! I will beat you down so hard, worse than the Beyonder's power! You have destroyed my whole kingdom, so now in turn, I get to see YOURS cruelly suffer, die, and burn! This is what you get, you sorry old steroid user. (Doom fires his secret nukes at targets all across the west, completely destroying it, scortching the planet.) No! Guess you couldn't just accept being the loser. Now we're both stuck in this god-forsaken wasteland! Oh....yes we are. This got extremely offhand....- (Suddenly a high-veolcity tank round hits Doom in the back, rednering his armor useless as it is drained of energy. Something else hits Luthor hard across his exposed face, bringing him to near death. Some people gather these two men and position their armors to a kneeling position. The two former antagonists look up to see who dares!) (New beat - Produced by Underdog Beatz) '' '' '??? (0:11):' So...you're the rich fucks that blew up the world....well honestly I gotta thank you both....because now your riches and shit belongs to - 'Negan (0:22):' Oh shit-balls! Looky-looky who it fucking is! Mr. Lex Luthor! Bald and whiter than a cup of jizz! Y'know, always fucking hated your company policies but if blowing up the damn world is in your company qualities then FUCK! I should praise you for doing this shit! You made me who I am today: a MEAN and VICIOUS prick! Right, Dwight? Uh, right! Shut the fuck up, fucking pansy. And, oh! Holy father-fucking shit, is this dandy! We got Mr. fucking Von DOOM up in this here joint! You can...go to hell... Excuse me? I think you're missing the point: We own you two fucks. You can't do fucking shit against us. SO WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?!!! I will CUSS! I will KILL! I will RAPE! Wait, ah shit. No, I won't do THAT. But I COULD cut off your lips and use them as a cock-ring! I could do that if I wanted to and you fucking couldn't stop me, Victor. Now, let's review. Who's in charge now? Me. Because you two are dead weight. Wait....why the holy Pope-fuck am I rapping anyways? This is Lucille (fuck yeah), and now it's time to fucking choose. Eeeny meenie miney moe- ah, fuck it. BOTH OF YOU! (Splat-Splat!) ''WHO WON?!!! ''(splat! spluush!) ''WHO.....ugh...WHO-WHO'S NEXT?!!! ''(smash! splatter! splat!) ''Ugh....that's so fucking sick-'' GET THE FUCK ON WITH IT OR YOU'RE FUCKING NEXT!!!!!! ''Oh shit! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF COMICS!!!! ''' '' WHO WON?!!! Lex Luthor Doctor Doom Mother-fucking Negan '''Hint for the next battle: ' ' Category:Blog posts